pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sina (Adventures)
Sina is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is an assistant of Professor Sycamore. Appearance Sina is a dark-skinned woman with black hair. She wears a white outfit with grey lines, consisted of a shirt with buttons and a skirt. She also wears white boots. In addition, she wears a red scarf, and is sometimes seen with a red mask on. Personality Sina, along with Dexio, is a loyal assistant to Sycamore. Sometimes, she and Dexio make slight mistakes, but they mean well. Biography X & Y arc Professor Sycamore called Dexio and Sina. He asked of them to make a copy of the video of the Vaniville Town incident and give it to Lysandre.X&Y005: Kangaskhan... Kangascan't Sina and Dexio, wearing masks, watched as the Vaniville Town group took a Charmander with them. Inside the city, Sina and Dexio encountered the group, claiming they stole the Charmander. They snatched Charmander, but Tierno caught up to them and took Charmander. The group explained Charmander followed them, so Sina and Dexio led the group to Professor Sycamore.X&Y010: What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes? Sina and Dexio accompanied Professor Sycamore and X, as they were to meet up with the latter's friends.X&Y013: Charging After Electrike Since Sycamore was to be interviewed at the Prism Tower, he had Sina and Dexio return to his lab.X&Y012: Pangoro Poses a Problem Sina and Dexio were sent to investigate the Lysandre Cafe. However, Team Flare had been aware of this and left the Cafe before they arrived.X&Y035: Scizor Defends Sina and Dexio fought against a garçon and intimidated him. They reported to Sycamore how Team Flare went to the Pokémon Village.X&Y038: Zygarde Appears Wikstrom explained the group how Team Flare knew that Sina and Dexio invaded the cafe, and likely had set up traps to stop the group from reaching the Pokémon Village.X&Y039: Malamar Traps After Team Flare was defeated, Blue and Blaine reported to Sycamore how they saw a green blob fleeing the scene. Sycamore suspected it was related to Zygarde, and the blob was also seen in the Alola region. Thus, he had Sina and Dexio go to that region to investigate more.X&Y046: Epilogue Sun & Moon arc Sina and Dexio came to Alola's Ula'ula Island, believing a being they were tasked to find was located here. For five months, they have been searching and have gathered up to 60% of cells and cores.S&M016: A Photoshoot and the Abandoned Thrifty Megamart They saw Sun and Lillie on Stoutland searching for a Mirage Berry, and wondered if Sun could help them.S&M017: A Raid and Po Town The two shortly spied on Sun, but an Oranguru discovered them, thinking they were intruders. They called their Espeon and Glaceon back, and offered Sun a job. They wanted him to collect Zygarde Cells, for they have collected 60 so far, and offered Sun a handsome pay. Sun immediately accepted the job, but before he could walk away, Dexio gave him a Zygarde Cube to absorb the Zygarde Cell, and Sina gave him a Fletchbot to communicate with him. The ground started to shake, which made Sina and Dexio think a very strong Pokémon was located near Po Town. Sun went to that town, and left Sina and Dexio in charge to look after Lillie.S&M018: Confusion and Monsters from Another World The two, along with Lillie and Professor Burnet, watched Professor Kukui and others fighting the Ultra Beasts on Alola Route 10.S&M022 Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc In the Aether Base of Ula'ula Island, Sina and Dexio contacted Samson Oak, who configured their reassembly machine. The duo thought the machine could help them unlock Zygarde's secrets. They stated to have 60 cells, but no core, while Sun collected 30 cells and a core before disappearing. They also remembered Lysandre, who had taken control of Zygarde in its snake form, and the latter had disappeared. It was why Sina and Dexio wanted Samson to construct the reassembly machine, to prevent anyone from taking abuse of Zygarde. After Sina and Dexio hows a picture of Zygarde's 10% forme, Samson realized with so many cells collected, Zygarde was close to unlock its 100% forme.USUM005 Sasmon Oak, Sina and Dexio awaited Lillie at Ula'ula Island, who changed her clothes for the trip. The group went to Mount Lanakila, where they saw a strange creature. Samson Oak believed it to be an Ultra Beast, but Sina and Dexio explained it was Zygarde, who was formed by the cells they collected, and the cells that came out of the crack of the sky, the ones Sun had collected. Thus, the group realized that Zygarde was in its complete form. Suddenly, they saw Sun coming out of the crack in the sky.USUM006 The two saw Sun falling from the sky, onto the complete form of Zygarde. Since there were more people that came out of the portal, Sina and Dexio accompanied the group to find them. As they were passing by, they noticed Vulpix and Sandshrew, but they looked different; Samson Oak described them to be Alolan variants, who adapted to the environment. The group located Lusamine, who, upon seeing Lillie's pendant, diffused with Nihilego. As Lusamine fainted, Samson, Sina and Dexio rushed to help her out and take her to the hospital.USUM007 To get some help for Lusamine, Sina and Dexio saw a cave, which they could cross through as a shortcut to the elevator. Once Sun distracted Necrozma, Sina and Dexio took Lillie and Lusamine away, to the elevator. As they were descending down, Dexio got shot, and Sina noticed he got poisoned. They noticed an archer: Plumeria, who was disguised as Moon. Plumeria continued shooting arrows and hit Sina, Dexio and Lusamine. Lillie, however, believed Plumeria to be Moon, and assumed she still thought Lusamine to be a threat, and pleaded her not to attack.USUM008 As Sina, Dexio and Lillie continued to protect Lusamine from attacks from "Moon", their Glaceon and Espeon fainted from poison. Sina and Dexio asked of Lillie to run, as they swore to protect Lusamine's life at all costs. To thwart the enemy, Lillie opened her bag, sending a Cutiefly, who paralyzed the attacker, a Salazzle, and defeated it with Pollen Puff. Sina immediately went to "Moon" and held her. "Moon" stopped attacking, who was actually Team Skull's admin, Plumeria, who wanted to pay back to Lusamine for the crimes she did against Team Skull.USUM011 Pokémon On hand Gallery Sina and Dexio disguised.PNG|Sina and Dexio disguised References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Laboratory assistants